Attachments for wheelchairs are disclosed herein. Wheelchairs provide mobility, and many wheelchairs are now motorized to increase that mobility. However, conventional wheelchairs and wheelchair attachments do not adequately provide users with access on demand to a fixture (e.g., a storage box, tray, planar surface, etc.) and do not allow the users to quickly and easily store the fixture when its use is no longer desired.